1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hardcore honeycomb panels and methods of making such panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of wood decorative or structural members are well known such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,781 in which diagonal glued plywood board is provided in which bias-grained sheets of veneer are cut at a right angle to their edge into any desired length and two or more pieces cut in this manner are then assembled face to face so that their scissor strip joints and the grain of the wood in each alternate ply crosses at right angles. This plywood does not utilize multi-ply rhomboidal strips. The construction disclosed in this reference is purportedly more economical than conventional rectangular plywood but is not utilizable to obtain a hardcore panel without veneering, which veneering is the basis of the process in this reference. Other such prior art construction requiring the use of a veneer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,826, the core being cross banded with the veneer in this reference. Other prior art compositions utilizing laminated wood to construct a multi-ply laminate, all of which are different from the invention described herein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,172,093; 2,389,944; 1,214,382; 3,389,041; 677,800; 800,993; 1,994,204 and 308,184. In addition, prior art hollow doors which normally consist of a picture frame type arrangement having wood veneer on the spaced apart front and back of the door, normally utilize a honeycomb filler, such as corrugated cardboard for filling the interior space in the door. Such doors are utilized in place of more costly solid wood doors to give the same external appearances; however, such hollow doors are not as structurally sound as solid wood doors.